1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle control system, and in particular, to an on-vehicle control system equipped with an actuator driven based on a target value.
2. Related Art
An electronic device for a vehicle disclosed in a patent document JP-A-H05-085228, for example, includes various elements to realize a driver's desire in the vehicle. Practically, a first element outputs the driver's desire (or driver's intention) according to the driver's manipulation of the accelerator pedal or the brake pedal (manipulated variable of the accelerator pedal or the brake pedal). A second element outputs a target value of the state quantity of the vehicle (e.g. target acceleration) in conformity with the driver' desire. A third element outputs a control value for each of actuators (engine and transmission) in conformity with the outputted target value of the state quantity. Fourth and fifth elements control the actuators according to the outputted control values.
In the technique disclosed in the above patent document, the second element only determines and outputs a target value (e.g., target acceleration) of the state quantity of the vehicle to realize the user's desire. Accordingly, the second element can be designed irrespective of the configuration or the ability of each actuator installed in the vehicle. In this case, the second element can be commonly used irrespective of the type of the vehicle it is installed in. On the other hand, regarding the third to fifth elements, different models may be used depending on the type of the vehicle these elements are installed in.
With this configuration, however, the target value outputted by the second element may not necessarily be realized by the actuators, depending on the configuration and the ability of each actuator.